Enchanted
by SageStormAshes
Summary: Joey/Chandler: Based off Enchanted by Taylor Swift but that's just the base. Every moment with Joey is enchanting. How Chandler realizes just how in love with Joey he is and what he is going to do about it. Becuase Joey is magic.


**It's Sage:) I just got inspiration while listening to Enchanted by T- Swift. Sad, Song Fic. Because it's 5 IN THE MORNING AND MY BRAIN SUCKS AT TIMING! So, that is my excuse if this story is confusing! **

**Friends Writers own characters and Taylor Swift owns Enchanted. I know, I don't like Taylor Swift but listen to the song cause it goes with my story. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>There I was again tonight<br>Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old tired lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity,  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<strong>_

Chandler Bing. Used his sarcasm to mask his pain. Often hurting others in the process of hiding himself away from the world. Never letting anybody know who Chandler was. Joking around and fighting true feelings. Never getting close to anybody because he was to afraid of commitment then pain. He was so insecure. He wasn't even confident in himself. Nobody seemed to get him, he was tired of all the fakeness and the sympathetic looks. He just felt... numb. Not cold, tired or alone. Just... numb.

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

Then Joey stepped into the picture. The Joey who called him out on all of his shit. Never let him hurt others. The Joey who brought life into Chandler again.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

The magical childlike quality of Joey that believed in everybody, but mostly Chandler, no matter how screwed up Chandler was. Joe, who didn't believe in the past, only who Chandler would be in the future. The Joey who could care less of what people thought of him. The Joey who had a stuffed penguin named Hugsy and watched Die Hard. He was himself, no matter what.

_**Your eyes whispered "Have we met? "  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<strong>_

That's how easy it was with Joey. The moment they had met, it had been a bromantic chemistry. They worked with each other's energy. It had been instant. The bantering, the laughter, the Baywatch. How they didn't have any secrets. Joey and Chandler. Chandler and Joey, it was the familiarity that graced them. They were like brothers, completely safe with each other and Chandler never felt more at home than with Joey. Safe, Loved, Secure, Joey.

**And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

The Joey who wouldn't go let his family put him in a business where he wouldn't be happy, unlike Chandler who was a damn data processor. The Joey who followed in the footsteps of his role model Al Pacino. How he followed his dreams and didn't let the rejection hurt him too much. How he took the criticism and used it to make himself better. How he was Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of Our Lives. Who didn't let being broke stop him from his dreams. That was the determination enchantment.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

Every moment Chandler spent with Joey felt like too much. Every moment sparkled. His optimism that greeted everything with an open mind. The mind that gave him everything and didn't realize how much he meant to Chandler. He felt so in dept to Joey who made everything beautiful and didn't even know it. Chandler, who was stupid and scared not to act on his feelings. To not tell Joey how much he fixed him. How much he completed him. How much he enchanted him.

_**The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
><strong>_

There where nights when Chandler just couldn't sleep, his insomnia grew and grew. He would lay in his bed, and just contemplate everything, yell at himself for missing the chance he could had had. Wish that he could gain the courage that Joey so freely possessed. He would wish that Joey would just get it and greet him at the door.

They were roommates on such different levels. They would never be closer than roommates. It was all a wonderous trajedy to Chandler.

_**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
>It was enchanting to meet you,<br>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"**_

The Joey who was so good at reading Chandler. Who could read emotions like an open book. They way Joey was so selfless, even if he swore there was no such thing as a unselfish good deed. How Joey would help anybody just to help. To be there for a random stranger. Chandler was too wrapped up in his own shit to ever do that, but not Joe. Joey who would try and try to make you feel better and probably succeed.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
><strong>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<strong>  
><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<strong>  
><strong>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<strong>  
><strong>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<strong>  
><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>  
><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

Because every night, Chandler went to bed feeling more amazed and in love than he had been in the morning, but he also felt regret. He hadn't told Joey. He didn't have what it takes. He was too addicted to the enchantment that was Joey Tribbiani to be rejected and have it ripped away from him.

**This is me praying that**  
><strong>This was the very first page<strong>  
><strong>Not where the story line ends<strong>  
><strong>My thoughts will echo your name<strong>  
><strong>Until I see you again<strong>  
><strong>These are the words I held back<strong>  
><strong>As I was leaving too soon<strong>  
><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

Chandler who had stopped believing in any kind of God after the nasty divorce that affected so much of his personality. Chandler who would sometimes find himself sobbing on the floor when Joey spoke of getting serious with relationships. Knowing that would never be him if he didn't at least try. Fantasizing so hard that it began to hurt. He found himself just praying to anybody who would listen. He prayed to not be like his dad. To not be so unworthy of love. To be loved by anybody. How Joey would find him and hold him in his arms. He wouldn't question him, he'd just rock him and just be there for him. He didn't even whisper it would be okay because of all the barriers that Joey had broken for the world of Chandler, he couldn't seem to brake this one. How Joey didn't even realize how much more it hurt Chandler when he was in his arms. Forbidden Fruit.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_

Greedy. That's what Chandler Bing was. He wanted all of Joey's love to be his and his alone. He wanted to be the girl who moaned "Oh Joey" in the dead of night. He wanted to hear the overused words "How you doin'?" How much it hurt when Joey fell for a girl on a rare occasion. How he couldn't help but be terribly jealous of whatever girl that week held. That is how pathetic he was. He would take a one-night stand over nothing. The girls' who never got that call they waited anxiously to get. He would even take that. He even dated Joe's ex's, just to feel closer to Joey. Greedy and Pathetic.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
><strong>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<strong>  
><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<strong>  
><strong>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<strong>  
><strong>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<strong>  
><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>  
><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>

Joey, with the pure, childlike personality. The joy and magic. The Joey. Every moment was claimed by Joey.

Joey who was funny, courage's, happy, and selfless. Who didn't care what others thought, or who could be sensitive and caring.

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
><strong>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>

Chandler Bing rose off the hard cold ground and made his decision. Time to face the music.

"Please don't be in love with someone else... because I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! INSANITY! I honestly can't believe I just wrote that all at five a.m... blech... needing sleep. But Joey and Chandler came first! Will you PLEASE review? Reviews are the most helpful thing. I would really love to know how to get better! Okay! Goodnight.. or goodmorning :) Review?<strong>


End file.
